


Little Pink Lines

by Kalliria



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalliria/pseuds/Kalliria
Summary: Bucky's girlfriend discovers she is pregnant but she thinks Bucky hates children. What will she do?





	Little Pink Lines

**Author's Note:**

> More on my tumblr: https://kalliria.tumblr.com/

I stared at the two little pink lines on the pregnancy test, my mind numb and my hands shaking. I was still sitting on the toilet, unable to move or even pull my pants up. This wasn’t happening. I couldn’t be pregnant. For Christ’s sake, I had been on the pill for years and I had never forgotten it, not even once.

It could have been a mistake, of course. One positive pregnancy test wasn’t enough to be sure. The other five lined up on the floor, however, those were worrying.

What was I going to tell Bucky? We had never even  _mentioned_  having children. As far as I knew, he tended to avoid them like the plague. I had once seen him  _cross the street_ because a group of pre-schoolers were on his way. Suffice to say, the odds of him actually wanting this baby weren’t good.

As for myself, I had been too busy these last few years to consider having a child. But as my hands slowly came up to rest on my stomach, I had to admit I wasn’t entirely opposed to the idea. In my head, I imagined a little boy running around, with Bucky’s cerulean eyes. It was a beautiful image, one that I could grow to like, but without Bucky’s support, I wasn’t sure I could raise a child.

I respected the men and women who raised their children alone. My own sister was one of them and I admired her courage and strength every day. But me? I couldn’t.

As far as I could tell, I had two choices: have the baby with Bucky by my side or have an abortion. I preferred the former, but I didn’t have much hope.

I pulled myself together, wiping tears off my face. I hadn’t even realized I was crying. I hid the pregnancy tests in my jewellery box, sure that Bucky wouldn’t go sniffing around in there. By the time I deemed myself presentable, it was sunset and Bucky was supposed to come back from his mission in just a few minutes. I made my way to the airstrip, where I was joined by Steve.

‘Hey, Chloe,’ he said with a kind smile. ‘You okay?’

‘I’m fine,’ I answered. ‘You’re waiting for Bucky too?’

He nodded.

‘I just wanted to see if the punk was all right. Nat told me it was a rough couple of days.’

I had heard that as well, and even though Bucky had never been better mental wise, I worried this mission would set him back on his recovery. When he came out of the quinjet a few minutes later, I feared I was right. His face was blank, ashes covering his body from head to toe. There was blood on his hands and he was walking with a limp.

Steve and I hurried forward but he waved us off.

‘I’m fine.’

Without another word, he pushed past us and took the elevator, alone. Swallowing the hurt, I waited for the next one. I got in, Steve beside me.

‘I’ll take care of him,’ I said softly.

‘I know you will. I’ll save dinner for you two.’

I thanked him and got off at the seventh floor, heading straight for the room I shared with Bucky. When I entered, I saw him sitting on the bed, his jacket on the floor. He had his face buried in his hands and his shoulders were trembling. Without a word, I climbed on the bed behind him and looped my arms against his chest, resting my head against his back. I don’t know how long we stayed like this. My legs started to hurt and I shifted to alleviate the pain. The slight movement seemed to pull him out of his thoughts and he turned around, grabbing my waist and pulling me gently on his lap. I cupped his face between my hands and looked at him carefully.

‘What happened?’ I asked.

‘A building collapsed. Nothing I could do.’

I hugged him tightly and he buried his face in the crook of my neck, his metal arm encircling my waist and pulling me even closer. After some time, he pulled away and kissed my forehead.

‘I’m okay,’ he said as I eyed him warily. ‘What about you, doll?’

I hesitated. Should I tell him now? Would it help him feel better or would it make everything worse? I decided to bring the subject in a slightly different manner.

‘Mrs Donovan had her twins yesterday,’ I said carefully. I was working as a nurse and I knew the Donovan family well. They came almost every year, ready to pop another child.

‘How many is that now? Twelve kids?’ Bucky scoffed.

‘Thirteen.’

‘Those people are insane,’ he said and my heart fell.

‘They just like being parents,’ I answered defensively. ‘There’s nothing wrong with that.’

‘Sure. I mean, it’s their lives to ruin, right?’ He laughed.

My heart was breaking in my chest, but Bucky didn’t see it, nor the tears that were pooling in my eyes. He pushed me off him gently and headed to the bathroom. Seconds later, I heard the shower turn on and I knew he would be in there for a while.

I collapsed on the bed, tears running down my cheeks. I knew he wasn’t fond of children, but this was a whole other level. If he thought being a dad would ruin his life, then there wasn’t much I could do. But my chest hurt at the thought of ending the pregnancy. This baby was a chance for another life, and the more I thought about it, the more I wanted it.

Doing it without Bucky would be hard, but I had to try. For this baby, and for myself.

I grabbed my suitcase and shoved enough clothing inside to last me a few days. I needed time to figure everything out and I needed to do it alone. With luck, I would be gone before he stepped out of the shower.

But it seemed luck was not on my side because as I was signing the note I’d left him, he came out of the bathroom. He froze, looking at the suitcase, then me, then the suitcase again. His face fell. But there was no surprise on his face, not even anger or disappointment. Just resignation.

‘You’re leaving me,’ he said.

I inhaled sharply. His voice was weaker than I’d ever heard it and the pain in his eyes almost overwhelmed me. I hated myself for doing this to him. But Bucky wasn’t my number one priority anymore, not with the new life growing inside of me.

‘Bucky,’ I said and my voice broke. ‘I’m sorry-’

‘Don’t,’ he interrupted me. ‘Don’t apologize.’

I had to tell him the truth about why I was leaving. I had planned to do it later, over the phone like a coward, but he deserved to hear it face to face. However, I had no idea what I was supposed to say.

I entered the bathroom and opened my jewellery box. I pulled out one of the pregnancy tests and handed it to him, keeping my eyes on the floor.

‘I found out this afternoon,’ I began. ‘I thought about having an abortion, but I want to keep it.’

‘And you don’t want to have the baby with me,’ he said in a hollow voice.

My head snapped up. He was staring at the stick, his eyes shiny with unshed tears.

‘What? Bucky, no.’

He stared at me and I flinched at the storm of emotions that was raging on his face.

‘I want nothing more than to raise this child with you,’ I said, choosing my words carefully. ‘But you made it pretty clear you don’t like children.’

‘So this is because of what I said?’

I nodded, unable to look at him. Suddenly, I felt his metal hand cup my jaw. His eyes bore into mine.

‘I’m sorry,’ he said. ‘I hurt you, and I didn’t even see it.’

‘Buck-’

‘Let me finish, doll. I never thought about having children because I didn’t have the right person by my side. I got so used to it, I just dismissed the idea without really thinking about it. And I don’t know if I can be a good father. But I’m willing to give it a try, if you’ll let me.’

I stared at him for a long time, seeing nothing but truth in his eyes.

‘Okay,’ I said with a shaky voice. ‘Let’s do this.’

He laughed, relieved, and crushed me against his chest. I was crying, but grinning at the same time because I knew that no matter how hard it would get in the next few years, the man I loved would be by my side.

And really, what could I ask more?


End file.
